Memorized
by always-kh
Summary: challenge fic. When she finally neared him she began to give him a piece of her mind, she began her scolding, “Reno, where were you? Why didn’t you answer your cellpho…” she stopped dead in her tracks as the man in front of her faced her. Oh sh--!


**Name**

Dazed the blond looked around, pushing her short, blonde hair away from her eyes, panting from the heat. She didn't know where she was, why she was here, or how she was here for that matter. Last thing she knew was on a mission, not unusual for the only female Turk. And then…something…went wrong. And she'd ended up _here_, she frowned, well wherever here _was_, at least. She recognized nothing. At all.

She caught a flash or red from the corner of her vision and nearly sighed with relief, following it like a beacon through the crowds and down the streets. "Reno, Reno!" she called, desperately, pushing past the market vendors hawking their wares, past the throngs of people noisily blocking the street. So, of course, he couldn't hear her above the din.

Damn! She just wanted to find out what the hell was going on and get back. She growled, having no choice but to follow.

When she finally neared him she began to give him a piece of her mind, she began her scolding, "Reno, where were you!? Why didn't you answer your cellpho…" she stopped dead in her tracks as the man in front of her faced her. She stared. The face was off. It seemed like the same tattoos faced her and the same eyes stared back at her but the color was off. The familiar red tattoos were instead now an equally stunning green. The eyes no longer azure and lively, instead emerald and serpentine, predatory and so unlike the playful eyes of the Turk, even though she knew both had killed. What was responsible for the difference? And the hair! The hair was wrong too, because Reno would never cut that long mane hanging down his neck. Which could only mean one thing: this wasn't Reno. Oh shit! She'd followed the wrong guy.

"The name's Axel. That's A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" She continued staring stupidly, still trying to figure out, how could this not be Reno? Trying to take in the fact that the two were not one and the same. She closed her eyes, massaging her temples, trying to figure out how this was possible. Reno had never mentioned any family, but none of them talked about such things. She quickly regained her senses as she felt something so delightfully warm brush across her lips and then she felt that same warmth only now pressed tightly against her lips soft and malleable. Wait… What. The. Hell!? Her overwhelmed brain finally caught up with her body and surroundings as she opened her eyes. When had she closed them? But that only distracted from the main picture: it was him, Axel. He was kissing her.

She pushed him sharply aside. "What do you think you're doing?!" she tried to demand angrily failing miserably; she was too flustered to muster up any true fierce anger and her cheeks still burned from her initial realization.

"Just making sure you won't ever forget my name babe," he smirked triumphantly.

Cheeks now burning from anger she demanded nearly shrieking, "What kind of reason is that?!" Her hand itched to smack him hard across the face but she turned away, clenching her fists out of sheer fury. Inwardly she seethed _He's just like Reno_! Arrogant. Sexy. Bastard. She blinked, now confused and took a step back…_wait…sexy?.... where did that come from? Must be from the lack of male attention. That's gotta be it._ Because there was no way she could be attracted to him. Nope, none. And she even managed to mostly convince herself of that.

She walked away not looking back, still fueled with righteous indignation. She didn't see him after that and she even made it back… eventually. But he was right about one thing: she never forgot his name, even when she wanted to.

* * *

**A/N:** posted as a response to psycholone's challenge (you pick a quote and use the letters in it for pairings). Check out his profile for more. Anyway, the quote I used is: A man in** ea**rnest finds means or if he can't find creates them.

So the pairing I did was: AxelxElena (Elena's from final fantasy VII one of the turks and Axel from kingdom hearts so this isn't just kh characters but i had no other names for E)

r&r. I liked this one but it was hard to end it it's like it wanted to be made into a longer fic but i don't know elena's character well so until i do that's not gonna happen i do like the beginning though

oh and please vote in my poll.

oh and if people end up liking any of these and want me to possibly lengthen them or make stories with these pairings or possible storylines from any of these oneshots let me know.

next up is RXN any guesses?

Also should I put this up as a crossover? Because I don't know how many ppl would actually see and read this story then...


End file.
